


Late Night Comforts

by TimelessWriting



Series: AbeMiha Week [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, abemiha, abemiha week, this is late OTL, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihashi has a nightmare, and it's hard to cope when your usual source of comfort is several prefectures away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt for Day 1 of AbeMiha week, Apology/Long Distance even if its late. Which... is kinda sad considering I helped set it up. But oh well. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> This couldn't be made of course, without the help of @xuxurla on Twitter and my amazing friend @dollarinthedouchebagjar on Tumblr!

Sometimes Mihashi missed being around Abe. Actually, that's not quite true. He always missed Abe–constantly longing to see him again. Sure, they would video chat almost every night when they weren't busy cramming for tests or with baseball practice, but that didn’t make up for the lack of physical contact in the slightest. Dealing with his anxiety throughout their relationship meant that Mihashi had taken a lot of reassurance in the comforting gestures Abe had picked up in their time together. Petting, running his hands through Mihashi's hair, playing with Mihashi's hands–Mihashi loved it all. And missed it.

Sometimes Mihashi had nightmares. Often, they were about not being good enough for Abe or Abe leaving him. He would wake up sweating and shaking, on the verge of tears. But Abe would always be there next to him, holding him, kissing away the tears, telling him that it would never happen. He would console and soothe Mihashi. He couldn't do that several prefectures away from Mihashi's apartment in his college dorm room.

“If you ever need me, call. I don't care what time it is. I'll answer, and I'll stay up with you until you fall asleep. I know I can't do a lot from here, but I'll stay with you as long as you need it.”

Abe had said that to him during a Skype call on the first night they had to spend away from each other. He had been dead serious, tone firm. He wouldn't let the topic go until Mihashi had agreed to call if he ever needed to. But even if Mihashi had agreed to it, it was still hard for him to do. It was hard for him to trouble someone with his problems, but thankfully he hadn't had a need to up until now.

He had had another nightmare, waking up drenched in sweat, shirt and shorts clinging onto his skin. Tears had run down his face in his sleep, and now his cheeks were damp and nose runny, not helped any by the fact that he was still sobbing. His blankets were strewn across the edge of the bed and the floor, having been kicked off in his sleep.

Mihashi really wished Abe could be there right now. He wanted him to hold him close, shushing him as he whispered sweet nothings into his ears. He wanted Abe to pet his head with his hand, drawing soothing shaped on Mihashi's back with the other. But Abe couldn't do that hundreds of miles away.

Should he call? But it was late, what if Abe didn't pick up? Maybe he would be bothering him. What if he woke Abe up?

After minutes of sobbing alone and begging for Abe, he got the guts to stumble over to the nightstand where his laptop sat. It was hard to see the words on the screen through the tears blurring his vision, but eventually Mihashi managed to hit the video call button in Skype, hiccuping as he watched the screen with impatience. He was desperate at this point. All he wanted was to hear Abe's voice.

“Mihashi?” Abe mumbled, yawning as the computer screen focused on him. Mihashi could see the books and papers strewn across the floor and desk and immediately felt guilty. Abe was extremely organized, and the only time he let his room get that messy was when he had an exam coming up. “What's the matter? Why are you crying? Are you okay?”

Hearing Abe's voice filled with so much concern for his wellbeing sent Mihashi over the edge, bursting into even more tears and crying even harder.

“A-Abe-k-kun...” He hiccuped, wiping at his eyes and nose. “M-miss you... Dream...”

A sudden look of understanding dawned on Abe's face and he took an even more concerned look. “The same one?”

Mihashi nodded meekly, sniffling as he wiped at his eyes.

Abe sighed, scratching his head. Before, Mihashi would have thought the sound was made out of anger or frustration towards him, but over the years he had learned to tell the difference between his boyfriend’s gestures; that sigh was not one of anger or frustration, nor was it directed at him.

“Alright.” He started, pushing away the books that rested near his computer monitor to place his hand against the screen. “Put your hand here, okay? And then close your eyes,” He said in that oddly comforting, gruff way of his.

Mihashi followed his example and placed his own trembling hand over the outline of Abe’s, slowly closing his eyes so that both of them were in the same position, even the rise and fall of their chests in synchronization. He didn’t particularly want to shut his eyes because that meant losing sight of his significant other, but if Abe asked for it then Mihashi would trust him.

“Take a deep breath and feel the touch of my hand on yours. The feeling of our fingers intertwined and of callouses hard earned brushing against each other’s hands. Our hands fit perfectly together, as if they were made for each other and you can feel the warmth we share filling your body…” Abe went on like that for a while, opening his eyes once he thought that Mihashi might have fallen asleep.

He was close. Mihashi was dozing off, head bobbing up and down as he fought the losing battle to stay awake. A soft smile crossed Abe’s face and he murmured one last sentence as Mihashi’s hand left the screen and dropped to the desk, head slumping onto a waiting arm, “I never even left your side Ren, and I don’t plan on doing it anytime soon. So don’t cry.”

He retracted his hand from the computer screen, and in turn brought it to his mouth as he yawned, stretching his other arm out. He wouldn’t let Mihashi know it, but he was exhausted and had a test the next morning. But it was worth it to stay up, he thought to himself as he shut off the call. It was always worth it when it came to Ren.


End file.
